Field
The present disclosure relates generally to multi-function instruments for measuring characteristics associated with electrical wires and electrical connections. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multi-function instrument that can measure wire size in different metal compositions, and that can measure the resulting compression force of a crimp associated with wire connectors.
Description of the Related Art
Single function gauges used to measure for example the outer diameter of electrical conductors have been used to determine the size of a lug or connector to be used to terminate the conductor. Such single function gauges are limited to measuring a single characteristic of copper conductors, namely the outer diameter of copper conductors. However, conductors that are copper or aluminum are often used for high voltage, high current environments. Further, the size of the die needed to crimp the lug or connector to the conductor varies depending upon the size of the conductor. Having a multi-function measuring instrument that can measure multiple characteristics associated with electrical connections is needed.